


Haunted

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Он не помнит, как оказался здесь. Эта мысль первой приходит в голову, когда Доктор просыпается на земле, без ТАРДИС, ключа и звуковой отвертки. Лес окружает его со всех сторон. Глухой, темный, непроглядный. И в этом лесу его собственный разум под угрозой.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Таймлайн - после эпизода "Прячься".  
> 2\. В тексте содержатся отсылки к эпизодам "Прячься", "Давай убьем Гитлера", "Плоть и камень", "Беспокойные мертвецы", "42", "План сонтаранцев", "Вампиры Венеции", "Пандорика открывается", "Комплекс бога", "Ангелы захватывают Манхэттен", "Холодная война" и "Сумасшедший дом далеков".  
> Выполнено для команды Эры Моффата на ЗФБ-2015

Он не помнит, как оказался здесь.

Эта мысль первой приходит в голову, когда Доктор просыпается на земле, без ТАРДИС, ключа и звуковой отвертки. 

Следующее слово, которое всплывает в его оцепенелом разуме, – «Лес». Доктор оглядывается. Лес окружает его со всех сторон. Глухой, темный, непроглядный. Деревья – голые, сухие и черные – поднимаются ввысь, как огромные колонны, и их лысые кроны формируют густую плотную крышу, закрывая солнце. 

Какое солнце? Доктор поднимается на ноги. Голова слегка кружится, но он ясно видит впереди край леса, за которым земля словно обрывается куда-то вниз. Над краем висит черное небо. Солнца нет. 

Неясный шорох привлекает его внимание. Волоски шевелятся на шее. Доктор чувствует на себе чей-то взгляд, но не видит источника. Быть может, это сон, спровоцированный недавними переживаниями в лесу в соседнем измерении. Это дурацкая идея, ведь есть много видов снов, и в некоторых из них боль существует, такая же реальная, как в жизни, но на всякий случай Доктор зажимает между пальцами участок кожи на тыльной стороне ладони. Боль прошивает руку до локтя, но лес не исчезает. Либо сон глубже, чем он думает, либо это место настоящее. Еще неизвестно, что хуже. 

Пожалуй, хуже всего то, что он решительно не помнит, как здесь оказался. Вокруг ни следа ТАРДИС. Карманы абсолютно пусты. Он делает вывод, что прибыл сюда не по своей воле. Покопавшись в удивительно пустой памяти, он не находит ничего полезного. Он был в ТАРДИС. Он направлялся к Кларе, как они и договорились. ТАРДИС материализовалась у ее дома – или, по крайней мере, сканер показал, что это так. Потом… ничего. Нет… был еще… стук. Точно, стук в дверь. Решительный и привычный, как могла стучать только Клара. А потом – темнота. Он проснулся здесь.

Без отвертки. Без ТАРДИС. Без малейшего понятия, что делать.

Первое, что приходит в голову – выбраться из леса и оглядеться. Прогалина неподалеку, он должен добраться до нее в считанные минуты, и тогда хотя бы поймет, где находится. Может, он провалился сквозь время и пространство и снова оказался в том лесу? Это, конечно, плохо, но Клара сможет его найти и вытащить, особенно с помощью ТАРДИС. Спустя пятнадцать минут Доктор чувствует, что что-то не так. Он идет без остановки, но край леса не приближается. Даже наоборот, кажется, что он удаляется все больше. 

Доктор останавливается. Там, где совсем недавно был лишь черный утес и черное же небо, приклеенное к нему сверху, просачивается тонкая светлая полоска. Она растет и растет, ширится вверх, переходит из иссиня-черного в светло-синий, из светло-синего – в голубой, из голубого – в розовый. Доктор делает шаг к этой странной аномалии – рассмотреть, убедиться, что ему не показалось – но из-за ближайших кустов раздается слабый шорох, и Доктор оборачивается. Там ничего нет. Ни один сухой листик не шевелится на искривленных ломких ветках. Когда же Доктор оборачивается снова, розовой полосы как не бывало. Горизонт вдали снова иссиня-черен, как морское дно.

Любопытно.

Тогда все и начинается. Он уже не думает, что ему показалось. Слева раздается треск. Справа слышится шорох. А затем тихий игривый смех доносится откуда-то из-за спины, и эхо умножает его в десятки раз, превращая в неживой, жуткий хохот тысяч голосов. Доктор озирается, чувствуя, как одно из сердец упорно рвется к горлу. Что-то не так. Здесь что-то не так. 

И тогда из-за дерева показывается первый призрак. Нет, не призрак. Доктор не верит в призраков. Быть может, это иллюзия. Или обман зрения. Или астральная форма жизни. Призрак, или тень, соткана из черного дыма, колеблющегося, хотя ни один порыв ветра не беспокоит мертвые листья, покрывающие сухую землю. Неровными, ломкими, дергающимися шагами тень приближается к нему, и Доктор чувствует исходящий от него дух опасности. Такие ощущения пронизывают его лишь в присутствии одного врага – далеков. Острая ненависть, заглушаемая омерзением и непреодолимым приступом паники. Что-то подсказывает ему, что надо бежать. Что это чудовище не должно его коснуться, хотя уже тянет к нему длинные беспалые руки. Но он стоит на месте. Быть может, именно побег заставит призрака напасть. 

Доктор понимает свою ошибку, как только самый край тени касается его кожи. Уже не страх, не паника – врожденный ужас, который испытывает жертва перед хищником – пронизывает все его существо. Потому что в его голове взрывается сотня голосов. Некоторые из них он узнает. Другие слишком искажены и испуганы, чтобы их опознать. Они кричат. От боли, от страха, в ненависти и ярости. Доктор отшатывается от тени, и тогда все начинается. Ее резкие движения становятся еще быстрее. В мгновение ока она снова оказывается рядом. Ноги Доктора наконец отделяются от земли, и он бежит, бежит сломя голову, потому что голоса, что приносит прикосновение призрака, принадлежат Эми и Рори, Кларе и Розе, Донне и Марте, Микки и Джеку, Крейгу и Софи, Ривер и Вастре, и Дженни, и многим другим. 

Ему не удается убежать далеко. Буквально через десяток метров путь ему преграждает другая тень. Из-за куста выплывает третья. Они кружат вокруг него, дергаясь, пересекаясь, расползаясь и собираясь вновь. Почему-то становится трудно дышать. Их становится все больше и больше. Он не успевает следить за всеми, и одна из них застает его врасплох, хватает за плечи, и его пронзает ледяная волна. Тело немеет, он не в силах пошевелиться, не в силах сопротивляться. Лицо призрака – или та черная масса, что должна быть его лицом – близко, очень близко, почти касается его носа. И вдруг она меняется. Большая рябь проходит по всему ее телу, трансформируется, искажается, и неожиданно на него смотрят глаза Ривер. 

Только это не ее глаза. Они холодные и безжизненные, смотрят не на него, а сквозь. Ее губы плотно сжаты, лицо мертвецки бледно. В нем нет ни тени эмоций.

Когда она открывает рот, он слышит голос Ривер, но это не ее голос – он мертвый, слабый, и эхо разносит его по лесу, умножая в сто раз.

– Ты оставил меня…

 

_Сердца стучат все медленнее. Он отмечает это между делом, но стоит прямо, не позволяя слабости овладеть им. Не позволяя никому видеть его боль. Он чувствует, как по левой ноге разливается оцепенение и знает, что, стоит ему сдвинуться, он упадет. Но он держит на губах ехидную улыбку и только сильнее опирается на звуковую трость._

_Звуковая трость. Как глупо._

_В большом просторном зале ресторана пустынно. Кристально чистая, очень по-немецки чистая, плитка усеяна осколками стекла и брошенной одеждой. Лишь три фигуры стоят перед ними, и одна из них – всего лишь робот, которого так трудно отличить от оригинала._

_Ривер в оцепенении. Но нет, она не Ривер. Пока нет. Она Мелоди, его убийца. И ей почти удалось ее преступление._

_Эми стоит в отдалении, прямо, словно в спину ей воткнули жердь, и именно поэтому Доктор знает, что она не настоящая. Слишком пустой взгляд, слишком чистый вид, особенно после того, что сегодня было. Робот. Внутри которого находятся люди. И Эми и Рори среди них. Его запасной вариант. Последняя возможность все исправить._

_Доктор все-таки падает. Пытается как-то исправить оплошность, отшутиться, но Ривер видит его насквозь. Да далеко глядеть и не надо. Он умирает, и это видно всем. Вот только он не собирается уходить в одиночку. Он пытается договориться. Он честно пытается. Он пытается узнать их – нет, свой собственный – секрет, который никогда нельзя было раскрывать. Он понимает это, как только слышит о нем. Пусть и не до конца осознает, что он значит._

_Но это уже не важно, потому что Теселекта не собирается останавливаться. И Эми и Рори ничем не помогут. Он слышит звуки борьбы, передающиеся голосом Эми через динамики робота, и знает, что они проиграли. Родственные связи, угроза уничтожения – все использовано впустую. Свет изо рта робота-Эми становится все ярче. Ривер кричит. Кричит так, как на его памяти никогда не кричало живое существо. Словно каждая жила в ее теле рвется. Словно ее разрывает изнутри, оставляя внешнюю оболочку нетронутой. Он видит струйку крови, медленно вытекающую у нее из уха. Он кричит и молит, но тело не двигается, и он знает, что ничего не сможет сделать. Предотвратить. Ривер умирает. И он тоже. Только его смерть, по сравнению с ее личным адом, кажется мирной._

_Она сползает на колени, но крик не покидает ее горло. Она только успевает забрать воздуха в грудь. Снова и снова. Ее глаза наливаются кровью. Пальцы сжаты в кулаки так плотно, что костяшки пальцев белеют, а затем и трескаются._

_С последним криком она падает на пол. Золотые кудри рассыпаются по мраморной плитке. В ее лице – ужас. Тонкая струйка крови стекает из уха по щеке._

 

Доктор кричит и подскакивает, отрывая лицо от сухой земли. Прижимает ладони к глазам, плотно, еще плотнее, силясь изгнать из разума последний миг чудовищного видения, но тот словно выжжен на внутренней стороне век. Накатывает тошнота, Доктор сгибается, встав на четвереньки, но внутренности – словно пустая бочка. Когда первый порыв проходит, он делает глубокий вздох. Прогоняет свое видение в уме и вздыхает еще раз. Все было не так, – успокаивает он себя. Ривер пережила свой ад. Эми и Рори спасли ее. А она спасла его. Это всего лишь видение. Пусть и вероятного прошлого, но, все же, только игра разума. Ничего реального. Мерзкие игры странных тварей, населяющих этот лес. Надо выбираться отсюда.

Он поднимается на ноги, чувствуя, как ощутимо они дрожат. Он не знает, куда идти. Край леса вдали кажется все таким же недосягаемым. С другой стороны ожидает лишь черная мгла, и что-то подсказывает, что в нее заходить нельзя. Только почему-то сейчас она кажется не такой непроглядной, и он видит, на многие метры вперед, огромный лесной массив, глубокий, мрачный, кусты, сидящие то тут, то там. Оглянувшись, Доктор понимает, почему: у края леса снова поднимается розовая полоса, и теперь он знает, что это.

В больную голову приходит одна-единственная мысль: «Рассвет». Шатаясь и спотыкаясь, Доктор движется к розовеющей полоске на горизонте. Ему кажется, что нужно добраться до нее. Дать свету коснуться его лица, отогнать жуткие тени, и тогда кошмары отступят. Это самая важная цель в его жизни.

Но с каждым неровным шагом желтовато-розовый свет все больше удаляется, истончается. И вот Доктор снова в темноте, и деревья тянут к нему свои голые ветки – нет, не ветки, это лапы, огромные черные лапы со скрюченными пальцами, с острыми, как лезвия, когтями, которые догоняют, как бы быстро он ни бежал, ловят, с какой бы силой он ни отбивался. Они кажутся металлическими и холодными, когда вонзаются в плоть, раздирают кожу, мускулы, нервы, проникают в кровь, отравляют ее железной пылью, от которой все тело взрывается болью, неконтролируемо содрогается, тщетно пытаясь выгнать захватчиков. Чем больше он сопротивляется, тем больнее становится. Доктора снова окружают дергающиеся тени, и он с ужасом провожает их взглядом, страшась момента, когда они обретут форму, посмотрят на него знакомо-незнакомыми глазами и расскажут, что было… _нет, что могло бы быть_ , – повторяет он себе, но это самовнушение уже не работает. Его сердца замирают. Пальцы холодеют. Ноги отказываются идти, и он падает на колени, к стопам ближайшего призрака, и тот садится рядом с ним на корточки, касается нематериальными руками его лица. Доктор пытается отмахнуться, но это бессмысленно. Тонкие струйки черного дыма, из которого соткан безликий мучитель, проникают в него через рот, через нос, уши, глаза, прокрадываются в разум и сворачиваются там тугим черным клубком, заражая каждую мысль, каждое промелькнувшее воспоминание. Из последних сил, едва держась на поверхности сознания, Доктор пытается опустошить голову – не думать, не вспоминать, – но лица, места, голоса, слова сами лезут в голову. И призрак вдруг замирает, плотнеет и обретает форму. И на Доктора смотрят зеленые глаза, под которыми залегают глубокие тени. Обрамленное спутанными рыжими волосами бледное лицо – настолько бледное, что почти не видны рыжие крапинки веснушек – безэмоционально и мертво, пустые глаза смотрят в душу Доктора, полные губы шевелятся, выговаривая слова, но голос ее тихий и плоский. Эхо разносит его по лесу.

– Ты бросил меня…

 

_И мир смещается, земля исчезает из-под ног. Яркий свет заливает все вокруг, но Доктор не обращает на эту перемену никакого внимания. Его взгляд зафиксирован на ладони, в которой до хруста сжат пластиковый прямоугольник рации. Тишина, висящая в комнате, почти осязаема, но он знает, что кто-то здесь есть еще. Кто-то дышит в затылок, делая напряжение почти непереносимым. Доктор нервно оборачивается и встречается с холодными серыми глазами Ривер. Холодными? Нет. В них читается испуг, пусть и незаметный тому, кто не умеет видеть. Она сосредоточенно смотрит на Доктора, ее руки летают над клавиатурой, выстукивая лихорадочный нестройный ритм. Но только пальцы ее дрожат так сильно, что она не смогла бы сейчас вдеть нитку в иголку. Доктор ошпаривает ее раздраженным взглядом, и Ривер отворачивается к монитору. Конечно. Его недавняя вспышка ярости испугала ее. Она боится сказать хоть слово, пока Эми не будет в безопасности…_

_Эми._

_Он поворачивается к рации так резко, что слышит хруст собственной шеи. В рации стоит мертвая тишина. Одну минуту. Две. Больше он не выдерживает._

_– Эми. Ты должна идти. Ты должна двигаться. Ангелы недолго будут заняты трещиной. Иди!_

_Сигнал рации оживает. Медленный, ритмичный. Омерзительно писклявый. Он отбивает удары сердца. Раз-два. Раз-два. Раз-раз-раз-раз…_

_– Стой!_

_Сигнал учащается, и ком поднимается у Доктора в горле. Он слышит, как Ривер задерживает дыхание, резко оборвав стрекот клавиатуры._

_Раз-раз-раз-раз… Раз-раз… Раз-раз…Раз-два. Раз-два._

_Доктор облегченно выдыхает. Ненадолго._

_Через мгновение сигнал снова учащается. Сильнее. Сильнее. По всем человеческим меркам, Эми должна уже обниматься с Ангелом._

_– Она не сможет, – раздается из-за спины дрожащий голос Ривер. Почему-то он раздражает еще сильнее. Адреналин гонит свой яд по жилам, и на каждое ее слово у Доктора находится десять._

_Потом из рации раздается глухой удар._

_– Эми?_

_Шорох. Громкое, испуганное, взволнованное дыхание._

_– Доктор, я не могу найти рацию. Доктор!_

_– Ривер, сделай что-нибудь! – он уже не кричит, он ревет, оглушая сам себя._

_Ривер кидается к компьютеру, вводит несколько команд. Панель подает сигнал и затихает. Ривер не сдается. На лбу у нее выступает пот, локон волос, выбившийся из толстого хвоста, свисает мокрым лоскутом._

_Рация снова оживает._

_– Доктор! Докт…_

_Громкий визг. Мерзкий, холодящий кровь хруст._

_Ривер нервно облизывает губы и снова нажимает кнопку. Писк. Сигнал. Голубое свечение вспыхивает у них за спиной._

_Бездыханное тело Эми с неестественно загнутой головой падает в его руки. Ее яркие зеленые глаза слепо смотрят в потолок._

 

Он вырывается из ужасающего видения и снова обнаруживает себя на земле. Сухие мертвые листья неприятно колют щеку и пахнут тленом и пеплом. Он отрывает голову от пересохшего грунта и поднимается, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как отзывается болью все тело. Перед глазами пляшут сотни огоньков и исчезают только спустя пару минут. 

Доктор пытается отдышаться. Железная рука сдавила горло, из которого рвется отчаянный безголосый крик, а вылетают лишь тихие всхлипывания. Среди деревьев все еще носится тонкий испуганный визг Эми. Доктор закрывает уши ладонями, прижимает их так крепко, что, кажется, череп вот-вот треснет, но это не помогает. Этот крик не здесь. Он в его голове. 

Дыхание сбивается, но Доктор не может больше сидеть. Он поднимается и начинает двигаться сквозь лес, хватаясь за деревья ради поддержки усталым трясущимся ногам, отмахиваясь от острых сухих кустов, цепляющихся за одежду. Он идет туда, где, как ему кажется, поднимался рассвет. Быть может, он успеет к нему, если будет ближе. Быть может, он успеет пережить еще пару видений, а потом наконец достигнет цели – и призраки уйдут.

Когда – кажется, спустя несколько часов – горизонт вновь окрашивается розовым, он понимает, что не успеет. Слишком далеко. Даже дальше, чем прежде. 

Когда призраки возвращаются, он пытается бежать, лелея надежду, что на краю леса они отстанут. Но тот так и не становится ближе, зато возвращается боль. Когти впиваются в руки, ноги, сердца, отнимая возможность двигаться, словно насаживая его на сноп иголок, как бабочку, в последний миг борющуюся за свою жизнь. Доктор пытается отбиваться, и скромный огонек надежды вспыхивает в груди, когда первая же тень рассыпается под мощным ударом руки. Но силы заканчиваются быстро, острые лезвия когтей-деревьев высасывают их. Он падает ниц, зарывшись пальцами в прелые листья. Черная бестелесная рука приподнимает его подбородок, и он видит мертвое, безжизненное, словно сошедшее с экрана ужастика лицо Вастры. 

Он пытается закрыть уши, но ее голос, шипящий, пустой, дрожащий, проникает в разум.

– Ты не спас меня…

 

_Он проваливается во тьму. Город ночью кажется огромной ямой, в которой тонет даже самый яркий факел, самый мощный фонарь. В этой тьме нелегко ориентироваться. По крайней мере, людям. Та, кого он ищет, не нуждается в свете._

_Найти ее нетрудно, и ему даже не нужна звуковая отвертка. Ее путь выстилают тела мертвых мужчин. От рабочей формы остались одни ошметки. Мерзкий запах поднимается от истерзанных тел, лежащих в лужах засохшей крови. У тех, чьи лица и части тела еще можно различить, на коже виднеются зеленые прожилки. Яд силурианцев убивает медленно, но нападавшая не желала ждать. Она парализовала жертв, чтобы их проще было убить. Жестоко. Грубо. Омерзительно._

_Доктор нагибается над одним из них. В лице мужчины написан ужас, но его тело разрезано аккуратно и ровно. Он не сопротивлялся, хотя все видел и чувствовал. Его тело вскрыто, как консервная банка, он словно выпотрошенный цыпленок. Его левая рука отсутствует, и Доктор даже не хочет думать о том, куда она делась._

_Эта картина тошнотворна, и Доктор поскорее поднимается и доходит до конца тоннеля. Здесь воздух чище, но ощущение угрозы сильнее. Вдалеке слышится неясный шорох, и Доктор на цыпочках крадется туда. Жуткий чавкающий звук не позволяет усомниться в том, что происходит. Доктор заглядывает за угол._

_Ее тонкая, почти миниатюрная, ловкая фигурка согнута над обездвиженным мужчиной. В ее руке блестит окровавленный клинок._

_Где, черт возьми, она обзавелась ножом?_

_Густая лужа крови растекается под ногами силурианки. Доктор видит, как пальцы лежащего перед ней человека дергаются в конвульсиях. Он еще жив, хоть и ненадолго. Ему уже не помочь. Второй рабочий лежит у соседней стены. Он все еще вооружен, но не может пошевелиться – тонкие зеленые жилки опутывают его кожу, как паутина._

_Силурианка ощущает присутствие Доктора прежде, чем он успевает сам обнаружить себя. Длинный сдвоенный язык щелкает в воздухе в миллиметре от его шеи, но реакция Доктора стремительна. Девочка кажется разочарованной, но и заинтригованной тоже. Никто еще не смог увернуться. Никто._

_Он поднимает руки в защитном жесте, чтобы показать, что безоружен._

_– Я не желаю тебе вреда, – говорит он спокойно, используя родной язык ее расы. ТАРДИС все равно перевела бы, но ему хочется сделать ей приятное и тем заслужить доверие._

_Она наклоняет голову, с любопытством оглядывая его с головы до ног, но принимает боевую стойку, стискивая рукоятку ножа._

_– Слушай. Тебе не обязательно их убивать, – вкрадчиво говорит Доктор, пытаясь побороть поднимающуюся тошноту, накатывающую от вида дергающихся пальцев полумертвого рабочего. – Это была чудовищная случайность._

_– Случайность, – шипит она с ненавистью. – Мои сестры мертвы, и их убийцы поплатятся за это._

_– Они не знали. Они ничего не знают ни о тебе, ни о твоем виде. Но я знаю. Я не один из них. И я встречал твоих братьев раньше. Я могу помочь._

_Она поднимается в полный рост и все равно не дотягивается ему до плеча. Впрочем, даже будучи такой маленькой, она легко может его убить. Выпотрошить, как и всех своих прошлых жертв._

_– Ты ничего не знаешь, – говорит она, но голос ее дрожит. Сомнение. Хорошо._

_И он рассказывает. О ее народе. О своем народе. О Воронке. О регенерации. И последнее действует лучше всего – ее рука, сжимающая лезвие, опускается. А потом, сам не зная почему, он говорит о Великом Разломе. О страхе, который испытываешь, глядя в бесконечность времени. Это ничто по сравнению с ее одиночеством, но об этом он не упоминает. Лишь дает понять, что знает, как она себя чувствует._

_Она стоит совсем близко. Смотрит на него большими, полными грусти глазами. Верит. Успокаивается. Он видит, как оседает ее ярость. Нож выскальзывает из ее рук и со звоном падает на пол._

_И в этот миг гремит выстрел. Кровь взлетает яркими брызгами и окропляет его лицо. Мужчина у стены делает последний выдох и роняет уже мертвую руку с зажатым в ней револьвером. Силурианка стонет, захлебывается жутким булькающим хрипом и оседает на пол, глядя на Доктора большими испуганными глазами. В ее горле зияет кровавая дыра._

 

Он открывает глаза. Запах крови, и человеческой, и силурианской, все еще преследует его, даже после того, как Доктор вырвался из объятий видения, неприятным, липким осадком остается на языке. Мутное, тошнотворное ощущение в желудке и горле заставляет голову кружиться, и некоторое время он лежит, прижавшись горящим лицом к сухой листве. Потом он поднимается.

У края леса занимается рассвет.

В конце концов, Доктор сдается. Этот рассвет – он нигде. Иллюзия. Обман. Приманка. Ложный отголосок надежды, сводящий его с ума даже больше, чем видения. Розовый свет разрезает горизонт тонкой линией, словно следом от удара кнута, но Доктор отшатывается от него, как от стены огня, закрывает лицо руками, отворачивается и головой вперед кидается в темноту. Там его ждут тени. И видения повторяются вновь, и вновь, и вновь. Он видит, как гельты высасывают жизнь из Розы, и ее разбитое тело поворачивается к нему, глядя в пространство мертвыми белыми глазами. Сквозь ревущее, яростное пламя, таящееся в его собственных глазах, видит, как сгорает и рассыпается в прах тело Марты. Как Донна и ее семья задыхаются в непроглядном сером дыму, окутавшем город, как их побелевшие губы молят о помощи. Снова и снова он видит Эми. Эми с распахнутыми от ужаса глазами, в железном кресле, под ярким зеленым светом, оттеняющим ее бледное, как полотно, лицо и два крошечных отверстия на шее. Эми в мягкой зеленой траве у подножия Стоунхэджа, раскинувшуюся под исчезающими звездами, и сгорбленную фигуру Рори, чьи плечи трясутся от несдерживаемых слез. Эми, безжизненно падающую на потертый ковер инопланетной гостиницы под голодным взглядом огромного рогатого зверя. Эми и Рори, чьи разбитые, окровавленные тела лежат на асфальте у гостиницы «Времена года».

Клара. Так мало видений о ней, но все такой же болью они отражаются в рвущихся на части сердцах. Ее крошечная фигурка, неузнаваемая в луже крови и плоти, разодранная безжалостными острыми когтями – и лишь яркое голубое платье напоминает о ней. Разбитая и искореженная оболочка далека, из которой все еще доносится женский предсмертный стон, не искаженный чужеродной технологией. 

Доктор не в силах сопротивляться. Видения проникают в его разум без преград. Им уже не нужно прокладывать путь через его плоть, не нужны острые, как бритвы, когти. Его воспоминания – открытая книга. Он забивается между стволами двух растущих рядом деревьев, съеживается и закрывает голову руками, словно эта простая преграда может его защитить. Он вжимается в землю, будто надеясь раствориться в ней, но сбежать от окружающих его кошмаров. Как будто это может быть так легко. Тени сгущаются вокруг него, кружатся в диком, безумном, остервенелом танце, празднуя свою победу. Время от времени из его темного угла слышится тихое всхлипывание или пугающий, холодящий кровь смех. Но они не могут заглушить раскатистого эха, разносящего шепот призраков. 

Новая полоса рассвета пересекает небо. Близко. Так близко, что, кажется, можно дотронуться рукой. Доктор приподнимает голову, красные глаза с темными кругами ловят последнюю вспышку света, и горизонт гаснет. И тени налетают на него с новой силой. Их голоса из шепота превращаются в крик. Их больше в этот раз, намного больше. За человеческими фигурами следуют звериные. Мохнатые, всклокоченные хищники набрасываются на него, щелкают зубами у самого носа, заглатывают вытянутую в защитном жесте руку и, растворяясь, возвращаются снова. Они рычат, скалятся, проклинают его голосами любимых людей. Может быть, это в последний раз. Может быть, последнее видение разорвет его сердца. Это было бы хорошо.

Громкий визжащий звук больно режет по барабанным перепонкам, и Доктор, вскрикнув, отшатывается назад, упирается спиной в толстый ствол дерева, сжимается у его подножия, как насмерть перепуганный дикий зверь. Перед его затуманенным страхом взглядом сгущается огромная жуткая тень. Из центра ее прямо ему в лицо ударяет яркий свет. Он разгоняет тьму леса, снова превращая страшные когти в кривые ветки деревьев, лохматых зверей – в неухоженные кусты с темной листвой. Доктор закрывает лицо руками, отгораживаясь от него.

Новый призрак, мягко шурша жухлыми листьями под ногами, подходит к нему и опускается рядом на колени. Доктор чувствует его руку на своем плече и испуганно вздрагивает, дергается, стараясь отшатнуться, отползти подальше, сбежать от нового кошмара. Но силы покидают его.

Руки призрака обнимают его, прижимают крепко, и он чувствует запах прелой листвы и свежей выпечки.

– Все хорошо, Доктор. Я держу тебя. Ты в безопасности, – нежно и успокаивающе говорит призрак голосом Клары.

– К-клара… – шепчет Доктор, и в его голосе звучит скорее мольба о милосердии, чем отблеск надежды.

Потом он проваливается в темноту.

 

Он просыпается в ярко освещенной комнате. Светлый, сверкающий потолок плывет, но Доктор не закрывает глаз, впитывает этот свет, дышит им, держится за него изо всех сил, чтобы не сползти снова в мрачное забытье, наполненное кошмарами и смертью. Разум с трудом поддается попытке вспомнить последние события. Первое, что он замечает, – это тишина. Она окружает его, обволакивает, словно саван, согревает. Шелест ветра, хруст веток, дикие, безумные голоса призраков – все исчезло, растворилось в этой яркой белой тишине. Он все же нашел рассвет. Вот почему здесь все так светло. Где бы он ни был, он нашел свой рассвет.

Закрывать глаза не хочется, но смотреть на свет становится больно, и Доктор осторожно моргает. Еще раз, и еще, пока на глаза не наворачиваются слезы. Потолок перестает плыть, но теперь он мутный, словно находится под водой. Доктор осторожно прикрывает глаза, чтобы прояснить зрение. В темноте жуткие видения возвращаются. Сломанная шея Эми. Безжизненное лицо Донны. Разбитое тело Рори в луже крови. Останки Клары, в которых узнаваемо только голубое вечернее платье…

Он снова распахивает глаза и резко поднимается, ощупывая все вокруг себя. Кровать. Не его кровать. Но, все же… В ней есть что-то знакомое. Он осторожно поворачивает голову направо. Мебель, название которой он сейчас вспомнить не может, но это и неважно. Он уже знает, где находится. ТАРДИС. Его друг. Его дом. 

Он не нашел свой рассвет. Это рассвет нашел его.

– Доктор…

Голос и прикосновение к плечу так внезапны, а его нервы так обострены, что Доктор подпрыгивает и отшатывается. Из горла сам собой вырывается крик, в котором он не узнает себя. Ловкие, маленькие, но сильные руки ложатся на его щеки, и воспоминание о холодном прикосновении призрака возвращается. Закрыв глаза от того, что может и боится увидеть, Доктор пытается отшатнуться, но руки держат крепко, а голос – совсем другой голос, звонкий, нежный, заботливый, живой – зовет его по имени.

– Доктор! Доктор! Это я! Открой глаза! Доктор!

Отчаявшись, он распахивает глаза. Перед ним на кровати, подогнув ноги под себя, сидит Клара. Настоящая, живая, теплая Клара. Ее глаза сверкают в ярком свете, пляшут из стороны в сторону, с тревогой осматривая его белое перепуганное лицо. Ее губы приоткрыты, брови сдвинуты в жалостливом, обеспокоенном выражении. 

Живая. Теплая. Настоящая.

Он поднимает руку и осторожно накрывает ее ладонь, все еще лежащую на его щеке. Голос слушается с трудом, но он пытается снова и снова, пока у него не получается выдавить одно хриплое недоверчивое слово:

– Клара?..

Она облегченно улыбается.

– Это я. Ты в безопасности, в ТАРДИС. Все хорошо.

Ее мягкий голос отрезвляет. Несколько мгновений Доктор смотрит на нее, жадно, голодно, словно впитывает ее слова одно за другим, пытаясь осознать их значение.

В безопасности. В ТАРДИС. Все хорошо.

Потом он притягивает ее к себе и стискивает в крепких, почти отчаянных объятиях. Боясь отпустить, словно она может исчезнуть, обернуться тенью, забрав с собой весь свет и снова оставив Доктора в темном и жутком лесу, тянущем к нему свои ветки-когти.

Он держит ее несколько минут. Или несколько десятков минут. Или несколько часов. Он не знает. Ему все равно. Только когда у нее затекают ноги и она неловко шевелится, чтобы размять их, Доктор отстраняется и снова смотрит на нее. Сердца бьются не в унисон, словно бегут наперегонки. Руки трясутся, и он не может унять эту дрожь. Тени все еще смотрят на него из углов, но он фокусирует взгляд на Кларе, на ее лице, на локонах орехового цвета волос. И тени отступают. Медленно, неохотно. В конце концов, они с Кларой остаются в комнате одни.

Она протягивает ему стакан воды, и Доктор выпивает жадно, проливая струйки на разодранный сюртук. Только тогда он обращает внимание на свой внешний вид: рваная рубашка, запачканные штаны, протертые и растянутые на коленях. Он отправляется умыться и переодеться и делает это очень медленно, нарочно тратя как можно больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть к свету, вспомнить все произошедшее и запереть воспоминания об ужасных видениях за ту самую дверь у себя в голове. Это не значит, что иногда они не будут вытекать сквозь щели, но, по крайней мере, не будут преследовать его каждый час, ночью и днем, во сне или наяву.

Несколько часов он просто бродит по ТАРДИС. Слушает мерный, успокаивающий шепот старушки, касается стен ладонью, сторонится тех немногих темных коридоров, что попадаются на пути. Щадя его чувства, ТАРДИС включает освещение везде, куда ступает его нога.

Когда дышать становится легче, сердца выравнивают свой ритм, а чужое прикосновение перестает напоминать о холодных щупальцах призраков, он возвращается в комнату управления. Обычно сумрачный зал залит светом. Ротор сверкает в нем, как алмаз, и тихо, убаюкивающе гудит. Клара входит вслед за ним – он даже не заметил, что она преследовала его все это время. Он касается консоли пальцами и чувствует ответное прикосновение ТАРДИС. Ему сразу становится спокойнее. По крайней мере, достаточно, чтобы поговорить. Он садится в кресло – неловко, боязливо, словно его вот-вот сгонят – и в упор смотрит на Клару. Она читает немой вопрос в его глазах.

– Это была космическая база, – говорит она, присаживаясь на край соседнего кресла и мягко касаясь его руки. Он отвечает ей крепким пожатием. – База с одной-единственной комнатой. Голографической, телепатической, не знаю, что там было еще. Она…

Клара запинается, оглядывается на консоль, и та издает громкий, словно возмущенный вздох, требующий продолжать.

– Она… читала твои воспоминания и искажала их, превращая в кошмары. Все это было не по-настоящему. Телепатические видения и голографические тени, чтобы усилить эффект. Чтобы…

– Свести меня с ума, – хрипло заканчивает за нее Доктор, наконец пересилив собственный непослушный голос. Клара молчит. А затем робко кивает.

– Это была тюрьма, – тихо продолжает он, выстраивая все мысли, накопившиеся с момента пробуждения. – Моя персональная тюрьма. Сколько я там пробыл?

Клара пожимает плечами.

– Несколько недель. Не знаю точно, сложно понять со всеми путешествиями во времени и… Я обнаружила ТАРДИС у себя на пороге около месяца назад, она была пуста. Я сразу подумала, что что-то не так. А потом она со мной заговорила.

Доктор удивленно изгибает бровь, на что Клара неловко улыбается, словно проверяя, можно ли ей уже это делать,

– Да, я тоже удивилась. Но она включила голосовой интерфейс с… – она бросает осуждающий взгляд на ротор, и тот отвечает глубоким гулом, – моим лицом. И рассказала про эту тюрьму. Нам понадобилось много времени, чтобы ее найти: она постоянно перемещалась во времени. Мы долго не могли прийти к единому решению, как тебя спасать. ТАРДИС была уверена, что тюрьма подействует и на меня, и на нее, стоит нам только приблизиться. Она не желала слушать никакие аргументы. Но, в конце концов, я убедила ее отправиться прямо туда, несмотря на риск.

Доктор осторожно касается ее щеки. Улыбка не желает ложиться на его губы, но он надеется, что Кларе хватит теплоты в глазах. 

– Спасибо…

Он поднимается и поворачивается к консоли. Руки привычно пробегаются по кнопкам, но задора в его движениях нет. Есть усталость и остатки страха. И еще разбитость. Физическая и моральная. 

Долгую тишину разрывает голос Клары, задающий вопрос, который волнует их обоих:

– Доктор, кто это сделал? Что ты думаешь?

Он смотрит перед собой и видит свое отражение в стекле ротора. Осунувшееся лицо, темные круги под глазами. День спокойного сна – и они исчезнут. Если этот спокойный сон ему отныне доступен, в чем он очень сильно сомневается. У него нет ни малейшего представления, кто может быть замешан. Многие враги желают ему смерти. Многие имеют средства сделать то, что с ним сделали. Но он не знает никого, кто пожелал бы ему безумия. Безумия, которое, если вырвется в мир, будет неудержимо и опасно. Лишь тот, кто не дорожит Вселенной, способен на нечто подобное. Кто-то, кто сам достаточно безумен. Он знает только одного человека. Но тот уже мертв.

– Не знаю, – честно признается он и решает поскорее сменить тему. – Кто бы он ни был, он будет ужасно разочарован. Так что, думаю, нам нет смысла торчать здесь и ждать, пока он попробует повторить попытку. Как думаешь, Клара Освальд?

Произнесенная им фамилия, кажется, заставляет Клару очнуться. Она встает напротив него за консолью и склоняет голову набок, выжимая из себя игривую улыбку, чтобы поддержать его блеф.

– Ты абсолютно прав, Доктор.

– Куда теперь?

Он пытается сделать голос веселым, показать, что лес не повлиял на него, но это неправда: лес уничтожил его, сделал уязвимым, обрушил все барьеры, которые он воздвигал полторы тысячи лет. Сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы восстановить их? Сотня лет? Две? Целая вечность?

Кто бы ни поместил его в жестокую тюрьму самых мрачных вероятностей, они добились своего: он сломлен, искалечен и утратил волю двигаться вперед.

Сейчас больше всего ему хочется покоя. Хочется оставить Клару на Земле, улететь куда-нибудь далеко, где пусто, где нет ни следа жизни, пусть даже в Каскад Медузы, поставить ТАРДИС на ручной тормоз, сесть на пороге перед открытой дверью и закрыть глаза, по кирпичику восстанавливая психологические барьеры, разрушенные кошмарными видениями. Может быть, это займет сотни, даже тысячи лет. Но лучше потерять все это время, чем быть живым, дышащим оголенным нервом. 

Но он знает, что не может так поступить: Клара спасла его. Она пошла на многое, даже на временное примирение с ТАРДИС, чтобы вытащить его оттуда. Он не может просто бросить ее.

Клара пронизывает его взглядом, и по какой-то причине Доктор знает, что ей известно, о чем он думает. Словно он транслировал ей свои мысли. «Может быть, так оно и было», – с надеждой думает он. Ненамеренно. Как молчаливый крик о помощи.

– Выбирай ты, – наконец говорит она.

Доктор поднимает взгляд на тихо гудящий ротор. Почему-то идея с Каскадом Медузы уже не кажется такой привлекательной. Да, Клара дала ему карт-бланш, и если он сейчас попросит оставить его в одиночестве на пару десятков веков, она не обидится. Даже подтолкнет к этому. Вернется на Землю и будет спокойно ждать. Будет прислушиваться к уличным звукам, надеясь услышать рев тормозов ТАРДИС. Будет откладывать дела в предчувствии его возвращения. 

_Будет на Рождество накрывать на стол один лишний прибор._

Но он уже не хочет оставаться один. Ему нужен не отрезвляющий холод и пустота космоса. Ему нужно успокаивающее тепло объятий и заботы. Ему нужно, чтобы рядом был кто-то, кто поддержит, защитит. А кто может сделать это лучше, чем его Невозможная девочка?

В конце концов, он сдается.

– Куда угодно, где нет леса, – голос, хриплый и негромкий, выдает все еще терзающий его страх.

Клара мягко улыбается.

– Я знаю, куда нам отправиться.

 

Через несколько минут они сидят в маленькой, но уютной спальне под самой крышей, с большим мансардным окном, через которое видны мерцающие звезды. Та самая комната, куда он принес Клару в тот самый первый день их встречи. На столе напротив лежит раскрытая книга с голубой обложкой, но уже без хранящегося между страниц красного листа. Они сидят рядом на кровати, и Доктор чувствует тепло прижимающихся к нему плеча и бедра Клары. Дымящаяся чашка нетронутого чая греет ладони, но Доктор не пьет. Молчание висит в комнате густым, почти осязаемым туманом, но оно не угнетает – скорее, наоборот. Ему кажется, что здесь, именно здесь, так тихо, как нигде во Вселенной, и ничто не может потревожить этот покой. Здесь можно остаться навсегда. Растянуть мгновение в вечность и восстановить разорванную в лоскуты душу. 

Пальцы еще дрожат, и немало сил требуется, чтобы удержать в них полную чашку, не расплескать янтарную жидкость по коленям. Чтобы успокоить дрожь, Доктор стискивает керамические стенки так сильно, что, кажется, они вот-вот треснут. Клара, думая о чем-то своем, тихо кладет голову ему на плечо и глубоко вздыхает. Только сейчас он замечает темные круги у нее под глазами. Поиски его заняли много времени. Слишком много. Он осторожно касается губами ее макушки и почти улыбается. Они сидят так некоторое время, пока чай не остывает окончательно, а Клара не проваливается в легкую дрему. 

Доктор поднимает взгляд к потолку и смотрит через окно на блекнущие звезды. Небо медленно затягивается легкой розоватой дымкой, яркие глазки звезд закрываются один за другим. Где-то на краю, у самой рамы, уже тянется тонкая ленточка желтого света.

«Скоро рассвет», – думает Доктор, и в этот раз он уверен, что рассвет наступит.


End file.
